Little Bells
by bellacullen167
Summary: Bella Swan ends up at an adoption center after her parents get killed in a crash. What happens when 10 months later the Cullens come?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

Alice saw us adopting a little girl soon. Sometime this week, I think we might just go tomorrow. It would be best to just get it done so we can set up today instead of waiting. Rosalie can't wait, shes really happy about adopting a little child.

"Come on!" Alice yells. "We have to hunt before we set up!"

I put my shoes on and go down with the rest of my family.

"Esme and Rose are going to hunt after they decorate the room then when we get back, we set everything else up," Says Alice.

Well that makes no sense whatsoever but who cares? After we've gone hunting and set up we wait for Rose and Esme to come back home. Alice doesn't know what little girl we are taking, but says we'd know when we see her.

:):):)

"Let's go now!" Emmett whines.

"We can't, Emmett. it's too early!" Alice yells at him.

"It's 10:30. They might be open," Esme says.

"Ha! Now lets go!"

"Calm down, Emmett. You'll scare the kids away from us." Rose tells him.

He frowns a little.

:):):)

"Well... We've got a little girl that would steal your heart," The woman says. "Would you like to see her?"

We all nod.

She leads us all the way to the back to the building and scans the room.

"Bella, could you come here please?"

A little girl that had been in a corner stands up with a stuffed bear in her arms slowly walks over. Bella can't be no more than 4-years-old. She has brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders with dark brown eyes. Shes the one.

Miss. Kale picks her up without effort and sets her on her hip. Bella lays her head down on her shoulder and looks down at her teddy bear.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Alice," Alice goes up to her and smiles.

"Why don't you say hello, Bella?" Miss. Kale asks her.

Bella mumbles a quiet hello but doesn't once look up to Alice when she stands there.

"Would you guys like a room to get to know her?" Miss. Kale asks.

"Please?" Esme asks.

She smiles and leads us to a room with nobody in it. I can tell by her thoughts that she is very fond of Bella. I can't read Bellas thoughts though, it's weird, I can read everyones thoughts.

"Bella, these nice people are going stay in here with you to get to know you, do you mind if I leave?" She asks Bella.

Bella only shrugs a little and Miss. Kale puts her down and Bella hugs the bear tightly to her small little body. There's two bean bags and a few chairs in the room and Bella goes to the blue bean bag. Esme and Carlisle sit down infront of her.

"Hello Bella," Esme says.

Bella waves a little at her.

"How old are you, Bella?" Carlisle asks her.

"Four," She says.

"Whats your favorite color?" Esme asks.

"Blue."

"Do you like to play?" Esme asks.

"I fall down alot," She answers and holds her bear tighter.

"Do you have any friends you like to play with."

"Beary," She says and holds the bear up.

Beary the bear.

"What movies do you like?" Carlisle asks.

Bella holds her bear once again in her arms. "I don't know."

"Well we've got a whole bunch of movies at our house. Would you like to see them?"

She shrugs. "Who are they?" She asks.

"Guess we should have gotton to that first hu?" Carlisle says. "Well, the big one is Emmett," Emmett sits next to Carlisle. "Alice is the short pixie like one," Alice waves happily and sits next to Esme. "Rose, Jasper, and Edward," Carlisle finishes.

We all sit at a place when he says our names so she knows who is who.

"So, Bella, what do you like to do?" Rose asks her.

"Color."

"You do? What do you like to color?"

"Pictures."

We all chuckle a little.

She frowns when we do. "You asked," She mutters and hugs her bear.

"We weren't making fun of you, Bella," Alice says.

"Then why were you laughing?"

"We meant like cartoon characters," I tell her.

She looks at me but says nothing.

"Why don't you guys go wait outside while Carlisle and I talk to Bella?"

All of us stand up and give her a little smile.

BPOV

Once they leave the room I look down at Beary again.

"Whats wrong, Bella?" Esme asks me.

My tummy growls a little, it's almost lunch time.

"How about we ask to see if we can take you out and get something to eat?"

I shrug.

Why are they nice to me?

"I'll be right back," Carlisle says.

"Do you like to read?" Esme asks me.

I nod slightly.

"What do you like to read?"

I shrug a little. "Anything."

The door opens and Carlisle nods a little, Esme smiles and stands up.

"What do you like to eat, Bella?" She asks and holds her hand out for me to take.

"Food," I say and stand up with Beary clinched in my tight grip.

"Alrighty then," She laughs a little and picks me up into her arms.

I let her and make sure Beary won't fall out of my arms as she walks out with Carlisle walks out.

"BELLA!" Emmett yells happily.

I put my head on Esmes shoulder and let my hair fall into my face, shielding me I guess you could say. My tummy growls louder this time and I can feel the vibration go through my tummy. It feels funny.

"Let's get going shall we?" Esme says.

I swing one of my legs as they walk out of the building and into the cloudiness of the day, but atleast its warm outside.

"I'm going with Bella!" Emmett yells once we are outside.

Somebody save me!

"Calm down, Emmett," Jasper, I think says.

"What?" Emmett says in a pouty voice.

"Did you put in the booster seat?" I hear Esme ask as they cross the road.

"Yep!" Alice says in a chipper voice.

When we get to a black car esme opens the door and puts me inside in the booster seat. After I get buckled in I put Beary on my lap and sit back as Carlisle gets in the drivers side, Esme in the passenger, Rose beside me, and Edward next to her then the others go somewhere else I can't see. I look out the window as he drives. When we get to the place (where ever we are) everyone gets out and Edward comes to get me out. We are at a restaurant and I hang onto Beary as he carries me.

"Do you ever let your bear go?" He asks.

I nod a little.

He chuckles. "Alrighty then," He pokes my side and I giggle.

Edward chuckles. "Ticklish I see."

I hide my face with my hair when I lay my head down on his shoulder. We enter the place and get seated.

:):):)

After lunch I fall to sleep on the way back to the place I stay at like I usually do after lunch and when I wake up, I'm not there, I'm still in the car with Edward beisde me.

A/N: How was is? Good? I really don't know how to do a story like this but was it alright? REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Edward smiles slightly when I look up him. I'm confused... I'm supposed to be in my bed... At the one place that I've slept in for a long time now.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward tells me. "You are coming home with us, to see if you like it."

EPOV

Of course I already knew that she would like it where we lived, Alice had a vision about it. Bella hugs Beary close to her and yawns a little, was she still tired or was that her just yawning from waking up?... I don't ask because, that would be kind of stupid to ask a little girl that. Suddenly Bella starts to move around in her seat.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I ask her.

"I gotta go potty," She tells me and I look at Esme.

"We'll be home in about five minutes, Bella," Carlisle tells her.

"But I gotta go now," She whines.

"How about I distract you to keep your mind of having to use the bathroom?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Do you like Snow White?" I ask her.

Lame question but I couldn't really think of anything better to ask her.

"I think so."

"You don't know?"

She shakes her head.

The car comes to a stop and the engine cuts off and I quickly get out then get Bella out. After I take her to the bathroom and she washes her hands I take her around the house.

"What's that room?" She asks and points to Jaspers library.

I take her inside and let her look around.

"Wow," She says in a tiny voice.

I laugh a little and pick her up. "Would you like to get a snack?"

"Can we look at the books first?" She asks.

"If you want to."

Bella's eyes brighten up when I say that so I let her look around. An hour later Bella comes up to me and looks at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask her.

She only shakes her head a little and walks around the room. Not even twenty minutes later Bella comes back up to me and looks at me with her thumb in her mouth.

"Snack?" I ask her.

She nods slightly so I take her hand.

"Do you like princesses Bella?" I ask.

"Omy Eauty amd da East," She says still not taking her thumb out of her mouth.

I try not to laugh at her. "Can you take your thumb out of her mouth?"

She frowns a little but does. "Only Beauty and the Beast."

"I think we have that movie," I tell her.

She starts jumping up and down and seeing as we are on the stairs I pick her up then put her down when I get down the case.

"How about ice cream and we can watch it?"

She nods excitedly.

A/N: Sorry… didn't realize how long its been since I updated this! Well tell me your thoughts! J


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I've been here for a few days, and they all have been nice to me. I like Emmy, he's funny and likes to play with me. I hope they wont take me back to my old home, I like it too much here.

"What are you still doing up, Bella?" Edward asks and comes into the room.

I lift up my shoulders then put them back down. "Not tired," I mumble with my thumb in my mouth.

"How about a bedtime story?" He asks.

I nod a little.

"I'll be right back okay?"

I lay down and wait for him to come back to read me a story. When he comes back, I pat the spot next to me on the bed for him to sit next to me. Edward sits next to me and stretches his legs out in front of him.

"Close your eyes and relax," He tells me.

I do as he says and it doesn't take long for me to fall to sleep.

EPOV

Bella falls to sleep quickly so I just stay there and watch her sleep. Her mouth is slightly parted and her thumb is no longer in her mouth. I wonder why she couldn't sleep, it was pretty late when I came in and asked her. I shake my head a little, clearing any thought I had and just focus on Bella. She's so tiny, it seems like a small fall would break her. I know that is not entirely true, but if one of us hold her too tightly then we could kill her easily. Rose, adores her to death. She had always wanted children and I've never seen her so happy, well besides having Emmett with her, I've never seen her quite so happy. A smile will play on her face whenever Bella wants to play with her, its kind of strange though. Seeing Rose happy I mean, but it's a good kind of strange, it's a Rosalie that none of us have seen, even Emmett. Bella mumbles something about Beary the Bear and I smile then lean down and kiss her forehead.

~~~…~~~

Leaving Bella a few short hours later, I make my way to hunt. Three deer's later, I make my way back home and go to my room then take a shower. The boiling hot water relaxes me and I close my eyes. I hope she likes it here, I know Alice said she would, but her visions can change, I'll have to make sure to ask her when she wakes up later on. Getting out, I dry off quickly then put on my pajama pants then lay down on my couch and write in my journal. I know it sounds like a girly thing to do, keeping a journal, but it gets my thoughts out and nobody reads it. I put the date at the end and close the book then put it back and grab one of my books to read and put some music on to calm me.

~~~…~~~

Bella wakes up at 7:45 and makes her way out of her room looking around with Beary in her arms.

"Bella?" I ask coming out of my room.

She looks up and runs to me but trips a little half way so I go and pick her up.

"You alright?" I ask.

Bella nods and swings her legs, I put her on my hip and walk down the stairs.

"How did you sleep?" I ask her.

"Good," She tells me.

"Hungry?"

"Not yet."

I get down the stairs and put her on her feet.

"How about some cartoons?" I say.

Bella nods and hugs her bear close to her then walks over to where the couches are, only to sit down in the middle of the floor. Turning on the TV, I sit down next to her.

"You know, you don't have to sit on the floor, Bella," I tell her.

She says nothing but puts a hand on my leg then sits herself on my lap and I chuckle softly letting her lean against me. We end up watching Scooby-Doo and in the middle of it, I scoot back to lean on the couch then bend my legs and she puts her legs over mine so I sway them side to side. Bella's stomach growls lowly and I look down at her.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" I ask.

"A little," She mumbles.

"Do you like eggs?"

"Mmhmm," She nods.

"Well, you watch T.V and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Okay."

I stand up and put Bella back on the floor then go into the kitchen to make Bella an egg with some toast. When I get done, I call for Bella and she comes walking in.

"What would you like on your toast?" "Jelly," She says.

"What kind?"

"Mmm…. Grape!"

"Well, you go sit at the table and I'll bring out your breakfast."

Bella nods and turns around not looking where she is going so she walks straight into one of the cabinets.

"Ow," She mutters and rubs her head but keeps going to the table.

Yeah, she's something. I smile as I pull out the grape jelly and start putting some on her toast.

~~~…~~~

Bella is playing with Emmett.

"How about some football!" He says excitedly.

Bella gives him a funny look and hugs Beary close to her.

"Can Beary play?" She asks.

Emmett chuckles. "If he must."

"Okay!"

"Guys! FOOTBALL!" He yells.

"Football is for guys, Emmett! Not for Bella," Rosalie comes in.

"But Bella already agreed so we have to play now!" Emmett says loudly as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is this true, Bella?" Rose looks down at her.

Bella looks down, as if she had just gotten in trouble and twists side to side a little but stays in place.

"Well you cant play in those clothes now can you?"

~~~…~~~

"RUN BELLA!" Esme yells from the porch.

Bella has the ball tucked in one arms and her bear in the other. Knowing Emmett, I run up to Bella and pick her up making her squeal then run so she can score a touch down and Emmett down stop her. Although we are running at human speed, I still run just a little faster than everybody else.

~~~…~~~

"Time for a bath," Esme says and holds out her hand.

"But, but Emmy said-" She tries to say.

"You are all dirty, Bella. A bath then you can go play with Emmett."

"Okay," She says sadly.

~~~…~~~

"Here you go," Says Alice. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of cottage cheese."

"Thank you," Says Bella and starts eating her lunch.

"Welcome!"

~~~…~~~

After Bella gets done with her lunch, she goes over to Jasper and climbs onto his lap and lays her head down on his shoulder. Jasper looks down at her then relaxes more and puts his arms around her small frame. Her arm goes over his shoulder that has her bear and her other hand goes up to her mouth so her thumb is in her mouth. Esme comes in with her camera and takes a few pictures. One of Jaspers hands go up and move her hair out of his way then rubs her back. I chuckle a little.

"Did you think she didn't like you?" I ask him after reading his mind.

"Sorta?"

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I took too long to update this but I'm sorry! Well I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!:D


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Its great having Bella here, everyone of us loves her to death and she seems to love everyone in the house also. Even Jasper she loves. He was surprised that she had even went up to him to take her nap after lunch a couple weeks ago, but that's not entirely his fault though. Bella hadn't really been around Jasper as much as the rest of us. Nobody could ever replace her in our hearts now if she decides that she doesn't want to stay with us, Alice keeps on telling us that when the person from the adoption agency comes, Bella will want to stay here and everything will go fine. One thing that we have all learned, was that to never bet against Alice.

"Eddie?" Bella's groggy voice comes from outside in the hallway.

I get up from my bed then walk over and open my door to see Bella sucking on her thumb and Beary in her other hand. Bella's hair is a mess and her tank top strap is hanging off her shoulder.

"Bella," I say from my room to get her to turn around and she does. "Come on," I hold out my hand.

Bella walks towards me and takes my hand so I lead her into my room, closing my door behind us then lift her up and lay her down.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I ask as I cover her up and lay down.

"I had a bad dream," Bella says after taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember anymore. I just know it was a bad dream."

"Well, how about you go back to sleep and if you wake up, wake me up, okay?"

"Okay, Eddie," Bella says tiredly, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight."

Before I can blink, Bella is back to sleeping with Beary close to her chest. I don't really think Bella has ever let go of that bear in her life… or at least since she had gotten it. There's got to be a story behind it, as to why she doesn't let it out of her sight long enough to miss it. Hell… she barely even lets the bear go. They are a package deal, you want Bella, you get Beary too. Rose says its kind of like her comfort blanket, that it makes her feel safe. I understand that, kind of… what I don't understand is why she always has to have it with her. Alice doesn't know that part either but she seems sure that its fine and natural for kids to have something that makes them feel safe. I cant remember if I had had one when I was a kid or not and if so, what was it? If not, why? I wish I could remember my childhood. I wish I could remember my parents too.

~~~…~~~

"Wake up, Bella," I say shaking her gently.

Slowly, Bella starts to wake up first opening her eyes and then a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning, love," I say smiling back.

"Eddie!" She yells and sits up.

I laugh. "Well you are in a good mood this morning."

Bella nods and hops into my arms. "Can we eat breakist now?"

"Of course. Lets go."

I stand up then take Bella's hand and help her off my bed and walk downstairs.

"Eddie?" Bella asks as we walk down the steps.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are you going to eat with me today?"

Oh dear God. I was wondering how long it would take for Bella to notice that we don't eat when she does.

"Of course, love," I say.

She might be a little kid, but I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her 'no'. It seems like an impossible to me.

"Yay!" She yells excitedly making me smile.

"Morning, Bella," Alice and Jasper say when we get to the living room.

"Alice!" Bella says and runs over to them and jumps on Alice's lap.

~~~…~~~

"Why isn't Carlisle home?" Bella asks Esme shortly after eating breakfast.

I had to excuse myself to go vomit all the food I had eaten and it didn't taste good out or in. God, how can humans eat that stuff? To survive I guess, they'd have to now wouldn't they?

"Carlisle is at work sweetie," Esme tells her.

"Why?"

"Well because, he needs to help people get better so they can go home."

"Why?" Bella asks again.

"Because, he enjoys helping people," Esme tries to explain.

"But why?"

I laugh along with Jasper and Rose.

"How about some T.V?"

"Wh- okay!"

"I think Bella likes the word 'why'," Jasper says chuckling.

"No really?" Emmett replies sarcastically.

"Shut up, Em."

Shaking my head, I make my way back down to the living room and sitting next to Jasper just as Bella and Esme come in.

"Emmy!" Bella yells and skips over to him then jumps up into his lap.

"Hello cutie pie," Emmett says, pulling her closer and tickling her sides.

Bella's laugh are like tiny little bell's ringing in my ears, I love her laugh, its music to my ears. But then again her blood does too. I don't know why though. No human had me so intrigued with them in my whole life of being a vampire, but then we find Bella and she stumps me. I can read everybody's mind except for hers. Although I don't mind, it can get sometimes aggravating when she wakes up from a nightmare like last night and I don't know exactly how to help her, or why her parents left her at the-

"Edward," Jasper nudges me so I look at him. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"SHH!" We get shushed by no other than Bella.

"Well then!" Jasper says.

~~~…~~~

After Bella gets done watching T.V we all go out back and kick the soccer ball back and forth between each other for a little while.

"So, Bella," Emmett says. "Which one of us do you like best?"

Bella picks up the ball and holds it under her arm on her side with her hip popped out.

"That's a mean question," Bella says. "I like you all equally."

Emmett frowns for a split second then says, "Then who do you like spending the most time with?"

"Eddie and Carlisle," She says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not me?" He asks with a pout.

"Because, I said so."

"Meanie!" Emmett pretends to pout but all Bella does is roll her eyes and walk up to him then drops the ball to put her arms up for Emmett to pick her up so he does.

"You're my favorite brother though," She tells him.

"I am?" He fakes a sad tone of voice.

Bella tilts her head to the side and says, "I think I see boogies in your nose."

~~~…~~~

"Come get lunch, Bella," Jasper says and holds out his hand.

BPOV

I run up to Jazzy when he calls me for lunch but I forget to bring Beary with me from outside so I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to get.

"I've got him Bella," Eddie say and hands him to me.

"Thank you," I take him then go into the dinning room with Jasper.

"Chicken strips with ranch and some strawberries on the side."

"Is Carlisle coming home?" I ask and dip a strip into the ranch.

"I don't think so."

I frown a little but start eating my lunch. "Bite?" I hold out a strawberry for Jasper to take.

"No thank you, Bella," He answers.

"Bite?" I hold it out more towards him.

"Oh you better love me," Jasper tells me and takes the strawberry out of my hand then tosses it in his mouth, chewing slowly with a odd expression on his face.

"Don't like it?" I ask him.

"No."

"I do… Chicken?" I hold out a small piece.

"How about you eat your lunch?"

"Okay…"

~~~…~~~

I'm tired but I keep fighting sleep that wants to take over me because, Carlisle isn't here for me to sleep on and Edward and Rose are trying to get me to fall to sleep on one of them, I just wont.

"I want Carlisle!" I cross my arms with Beary crushed between my chest and arms.

Rose and Edward sigh at the same time. "Why wont you go to sleep, Bella?" Rose asks me.

"Because, I want Carlisle!" I complain.

"Let me call him and I'll see if we can go see him," She tells me so I nod.

~~~…~~~

We get to Carlisle's work and I unbuckle my seat belt then wait for Rose to open up my door. When she does, she picks me up so I don't have to walk- well, mostly trip all the way into the hospital to meet him.

"You are one grumpy child when you are tired," Rose says.

All I do is nod, clenching Beary to my side.

"Dr. Cullen please," Edward says when we get to a lady's desk.

"He's in his office. Go right in," She smiles at me.

"Thank you."

Rose begins to walk down the hall and I listen to her shoes make that _click clack _sound as she does. It only takes a few minutes to get to Carlisle and when we do, Rose puts me down then opens up the door. Carlisle is sitting at his desk in his chair when I come running up to him and he picks me up.

"And how are you princess?" Carlisle asks as I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Grumpy as can be because, you weren't there after lunch," Edward says so I stick out my tongue at him.

"Didn't want to go to sleep without me?" He asks and kisses my head.

I shake my head and rub my eyes.

Carlisle chuckles then starts to rub my back gently, slowly soothing me to sleep.

A/N: Yeah, it took a while. Sorry about that though! School starts in a couple of weeks so I've been getting everything I need and all of that boring stuff. I helped my aunt for a week at her house because, she hurt her hip and she doesn't have very good internet so that's part of it. But anyways, Bella gets to choose if she stays or goes. REVIEW! :D


End file.
